


Back Room

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [52]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bruises, Desperate, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, VK Drabs, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: Drabble #125: Back Room / Pairing: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: Alfred is desperate and wants to get fucked during a meeting. Ivan is happy to indulge. Written as a request!
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/143823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Back Room

“Whatever, here works,” Alfred yanked on Ivan’s wrist even harder, his death grip comforting in the way it demonstrated his impatience. His partner was all silent smiles and joy as he obediently followed behind, barely having time to shut the door after them. “God, stop giving me that creepy look, you know how much it turns me on!”

“Hm? Which look?” Ivan pulled on his arm to give Alfred a little spin, taking the lead and catching him up in a hug, the two stumbling over each other until Alfred’s back hit the wall. Grinning hugely, he looped his hands up around Ivan’s neck, an attractive addition to the scarf already there. “This one?”

“Fuck you, you sexy bastard,” he cursed him out with a cheeky smirk, fisting his hands up into Ivan’s hair, tugging him down for a fierce kiss. “God damn, I want you to just fuck me over the table again, I’m so sad the bruises from last time faded so quick. I liked lifting my shirt and seeing them there.”

“We have to at least wait until the meeting is done,” Ivan reminded him patiently, moving away from simple kisses to instead nip teasingly down Alfred’s jaw, busy hands working his jacket zipper loose. But Alfred didn’t give him enough time to take it off completely, the fabric pooling around his elbows as he turned around in Ivan’s arms.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Knowing I’m this hard and making me wait in front of everyone,” he scowled, pressing his chest to the wall and arching his back, purposefully making his intentions very well known. “I can’t fucking wait any longer, just fuck me here, and we’ll have another round later.”

“Do you even have lube?” Ivan snickered, grabbing his hips to prevent him from wriggling too much, waiting for him to still before tugging his pants and underwear down. Alfred scoffed, tossing a look over his shoulder as he put his arms up against the wall, jacket still scrunched to show off his fitted white button down and the way his shoulders shifted under it. 

“Who do you take me for, a virgin?” He grunted, jerking his chin towards his jacket pocket, where sure enough a little bottle awaited them. 

“Who do you take me for, a sex god? Doing this will make me sleepy,” Ivan noted, not that he stopped or slowed down, of course. Alfred sucked in a breath, and then took another gasp in with each finger Ivan gently worked into him. Alfred sighed with relief over the familiar pressure and stretch of it, adjusting himself to help things along. 

“Don’t tempt me, you’re adorable when you’re asleep,” his gaze was a little softer now that the edge was taken off, Ivan just giving him that same wide eyed, silent smile as always. The lube sloshed just a bit as Ivan worked his hand, until finally, finally they could get on with it. 

“Yes,” Alfred whined breathily when Ivan replaced his fingers with something he loved much, much more. “Y—es,” his voice strained with effort as Ivan laid up against his back. Alfred tipped his head back against Ivan’s shoulder when they finally settled, Ivan’s arms wrapped around his shivering frame. “Yes, fuck—! Yeah-“

“Ready?” Ivan cooed into his ear, taking one hand to gently pet and caress Alfred’s hair. “Promise you won’t scream this time?”

“I make no promises,” Alfred smirked, and let out a shout with the very first thrust Ivan gave him. 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can find me on the RusAme Discord server! I love chatting with ppl so feel free to hmu. Comments and validation appreciated!


End file.
